leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JCkD4Ni3L
Katarina Hello. Welcome to the wikia. I just wanted to inform you that Katarina's name is "Katarnia Du Couteau". Her title is "The Sinister Blade". If someone with a red title has changed your edit, just leave it alone. People with a red, yellow, orange, green, or purple title know A LOT about the wikia. Please just leave Katarina as is. Technology Wizard 00:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok before I was being nice, but you've done this 3+ times now. STOP changing Katarina's name. You are providing false information about her and this isn't the first time. I'll give you one more chance to please (please) stop changing Katarina's name! Technology Wizard 01:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello, what TechnologyWizard said was the truth, the area that you keep changing to say The Sinister Blade is used the a champion's formal full name (In Katarina's case it is Katarina Du Couteau). If you look at other champion pages you can see this format used on them also, like LeBlanc's page says Emilia LeBlanc as that is her full name, Cassiopeia's is Cassiopeia Du Couteau, etc. I hope you understand now and if you edit it again I will have to ban you for a day. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 01:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Also please sign your comments with ~~~~. As you poasted in a section where Technology Wizard and I where haveing a conversation it looks like i made those comments. Exiton 02:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::In addition you could press the little Signature button when you're at the end of your comments, it inserts the four tildes automatically. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::No one said you were getting banned, it was a warning and an explanation. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::No need to edit my talk page like that, I do have eyes. I see what you're saying however he can not be banned for saying something like that. He has no say in the decisions of bans and, as I said on his talk page, banning you without you editing the Katarina page once more would go against my warning. If you have any more questions about something other than this issue feel free to contact me; otherwise don't waste your time, this discussion is over, have a nice day. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Info Visit this page: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sam_3010/Wikia_Hierarchy At the bottom of the page you can find out how to apply for a promotion and see the different levels you can be promoted to. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 02:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Even if it is your own talk page, you shouldn't remove conversations or discussions regarding other users. You can even see my talk page, on its archive it has all the "coaching" I got when I first started. Don't worry, whatever was discussed here won't be taken into account in future considerations like promotions or punishments. You can erase the Welcome Table if you want. Sam 3010 03:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, you can't. But If you really don't want it to show, I can create an archive for your talk page like the one on mine. That way you wouldn't break any rules, and it wouldn't show whenever someone open your Normal Talk Page. Is that ok with you? Sam 3010 15:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC)